Double the Trouble and All You Get Is Chaos
by Daktasinsanity
Summary: Levi and Eren have a casual intimate relationship and both of them intend to keep it that way until things go wrong with life changing results. They are celebrating Erwin's wedding and things might have gotten out of hand in more ways than one, leaving both of them to deal with the outcome. They soon notice that they are both pregnant but that is where the misunderstandings only be
1. Plain to see

AN: Alright, here's something "new" that I got an idea for some time ago with a friend of mine. This is basically the result of our early morning conversations as they tend to be... very enlightening. So all kudos goes to Anni 3

* * *

><p><strong>Double the Trouble and All You Get Is Chaos<strong>

**Chapter 1:** Plain to see

* * *

><p>Friday afternoon Levi was making his way through a vast garden towards a grand hotel that would be the place of a wedding celebration that would last for the whole weekend. His best friend, Erwin, was getting married to his high school sweet heart, Mike, whom Erwin had been engaged to for over five years by now. Still the two acted like like they had just met, all lovey dovey, sickeningly sweet.<p>

_Finally,_ Levi had thought with a roll of his eyes when he had heard the news of a wedding date being set.

"You will find someone who you can't resist," Erwin had told him one day. "You'll be utterly in love and there is no way out of it."

The blond man's words seemed like bullshit but it made Levi wonder if there would be anyone he'd ever have such a romantic relationship with.

That was until he met Eren Jaeger, an eager to please type of young man with whom he discovered to have chemistry, mutual attraction the moment they met. Levi wasn't a fool to think that lust had anything to do with love so he accepted his desire towards the young man, letting things progress as normally as they could.

Well if it could be called normal that Eren had declared out loud that he found Levi extremely sexy and more or less wanted to do very explicit things with him. Eren had not hid his thoughts about the matter but Levi was a bit more reserved when it came to such things. But they did find common ground eventually and Levi found himself spending the weekends and some time off days with the young man.

They were not dating, not officially at least. Levi had made it clear that he thought Eren was attractive but didn't want anything more. To his surprise Eren had agreed to such a casual type of relationship where they mostly had sex. It was easier for Levi to deal with without worrying if Eren was in love with him and would expected Levi to feel the same.

One could say they were just enjoying their time together, having no plans to have a future together. Levi had made one other condition as well. He wanted no one to know of their agreement. He knew that some people would not understand it. Especially their friends who had noticed that something was going on between Eren and Levi but when they never came to parties together or hung out in the public more than few times a month, their friends did not push it.

Or so Levi had thought.

At the moment he was sitting at a dinner party that was just a prequel to the celebration that they would under go during the weekend. Erwin had just moments ago asked for a chance to speak by clinging his knife against his champagne class.

"Dear friends and family," Erwin began. "Tonight is about good food and company. Tomorrow we shall celebrate our wedding," he said giving his fiancé a loving glance. "And that is when the true celebration begins. So eat and drink tonight as much as you like. Everything has been paid for in advance so don't hold back. Just make sure to be attending the wedding tomorrow though. We'll be having an official party instead of a traditional reception as you all might have noticed from the wedding invitation."

Levi had been organizing things for Erwin's wedding and had been a tad surprised that Erwin didn't want to have a boring reception where people were all sitting down and not having fun. Instead there would be a grand celebration where people could eat, drink and dance to their hearts content. Some times Levi really questioned Erwin's sanity but he did as the man had asked and organized DJ's, bands and singers to the party to last for the whole night.

Levi had been more than happy to help Erwin with his wedding planning as the two big goofs seemed to be more focused on each other than their wedding!

But Levi had made sure he would get something out of all of this. He had made sure to book Eren to the room next to his own just because he could. A celebration like this was a perfect opportunity to spend some time with the young man in a casual setting. Plus he could always put excuses on the alcohol if they slipped up or did something stupid in front of their friends.

Erwin said back down again after thanking everyone for coming over once again. The dinner hall was packed with people as Erwin had a skill for making friends out of everyone he met somehow. The guest list had been a nightmare to go through but Levi had gotten help from Hanji who was more than happy to deal with the seating arrangements.

So of course Levi noticed that she had deliberately put Eren and his friends to the table next to theirs at this very dinner.

"You know, you can go to him if you really want to," Erwin whispered when they were done with the dinner part and eating dessert which Levi had hardly touched. He had been eyeing Eren for some time now as he thought up a way to casually suggest him some different type of dessert in his room.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Levi said curtly as he took a spoonful of the cake on his plate.

"You have been eyeing him for the better part of an hour now."

Levi rolled his eyes. "As if."

"There is a free seat at his table," Hanji piped in whispering urgently. "Use the chance!"

Levi glared at the grinning woman next to him. He did not need them to tell him to go and talk to Eren. His friends were not supposed to know that he was a bit more than friends with Eren. Levi could still try to deny everything and anything that thought he was doing with the younger man.

"Whatever," Levi said dismissively as he got up. "Enjoy your evening," he bid farewell to his friends and switched tables.

Eren's eyes sparkled with amusement as soon as Levi took a seat next to him.

"Armin went to bed already," Eren said as a first thing before Levi even had time to greet him. "He said he'd rather party hard tomorrow than tonight."

"That sounds like a plan to be honest," Levi replied. Him sitting there with Eren was not unusual as he did invite Eren out to a drink once in a while and they in most cases had some other friends present as well. Levi enjoyed Eren's company and was more than willing to chat with him.

Levi had a strict rule about giving any indication to anyone else that they were involved in any intimate way. So flirting was out of the question. Besides it helped to keep people from guessing. Although Levi saw that his own best friends had already guessed. So far Erwin or Hanji, neither of them had asked much about his dealings with Eren.

Eren was sipping what looked like tea.

"You don't look like you are about to party either?"

Eren gulped down the mouthful of the cool tea. He had been drinking it for a while and had just a bit left. "Yeah, I think I'll do the same as Armin. Better safe all my energy for tomorrow. Would be embarrassing to turn up to the ceremony with a hangover anyway."

"Indeed," Levi replied mulling over his course of action. "Well, I'm going to head for bed too then. Today alone has been exhausting." He stood up and touched Eren's shoulder briefly as a silent,_ I'll see you in a bit_.

The young man smiled at the touch, sipping the last bits of his tea.

Levi on the other hand made his way to his room, stripping the constricting tie of his neck and unbuttoning his cuffs. He hated to wear formal clothing. Especially when Erwin had send him off to a tailor to get him a suit that would fit him perfectly. Even if the dinner had been more to the casual side, Levi had dressed up properly for it.

It was good five minuted later that he heard a knock on his door. Levi smirked to himself as he made his way to the door. He let Eren in before swiftly closing the door. Levi's evening just got a lot better.

"I have champagne," Levi told Eren as he made his way back into the room. He had had time to open the bottle while waiting for Eren and he poured them both a glass.

Eren came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Levi. "I'd rather have you," he said with a low tone, kissing Levi's neck.

"Little eager, are we?" Levi teased soaking up the attention he was finally receiving after a long day of making sure everything would be perfect for tomorrow. He had the rings and to be honest, that was all that mattered. As long as Erwin and Mike got married then some minor mishaps were to be forgiven.

"You have been so busy with this wedding stuff that I've hardly seen you," Eren purred into Levi's neck.

"I know but after tomorrow it is all over." Levi could promise that easily as he had made sure that the cleaning crew would be able to do their job without him.

"It better be because I'm not letting you leave that bed until Sunday afternoon."

"That sounds like a promise." Levi smirked at the thought, turning his face towards Eren's. This weekend was already promising so much.

"It is." Eren kissed him fiercely.

"I feel like bottoming tonight," Levi said breathlessly as Eren attacked his neck with the same fervor.

"That sounds wonderful," Eren purred.

"Here," Levi said, offering a glass of champagne to Eren. "Relax for a few moments. We have all night."

"I already had tea. That was all the relaxing I needed," Eren replied but took the glass from Levi anyway.

Levi chuckled, stepping away from the young man, taking a gulp from the champagne glass. "Tomorrow I intend to celebrate the wedding properly. Because, hopefully, Erwin won't be getting married again and it would be a shame to miss the party."

"I know," Eren said, also taking a sip. "This is damn good." He looked at the glass and then the bottle to check what it was that Levi had gotten them.

"You have no idea how many champagnes I tasted through to find this one." Levi had had a testing with Hanji for the best champagne to be served at the party. They had found a really good one in the end.

"I know the amount of work you put into the wedding. You deserve a break," Eren said gulping down rest of his drink. "How about we take a relaxing shower together, hmm?"

"But we won't be clean for long after," Levi said with a suggestive tone.

"We could just relax tonight you know," Eren suggested going against his original plan. "We do have all evening tomorrow since the party starts early." He stalked closer to the black-haired man.

"Not a chance," Levi said. "I've been waiting for this whole day."

"Glad to hear that," Eren replied taking the glass from Levi and putting it away before he pulled him into a kiss. Eren had come to notice that Levi liked being kissed and touched in general despite his rather cold demeanor towards others.

Eren would not call it cold to be honest as he had also come to notice that it was just the way Levi was. To his delight Eren had also come to notice that Levi did not just permit people touching him in a casual way not to mention intimate. Eren felt privileged to have earned this right.

* * *

><p>As Levi had thought Erwin was not going to let the issue of him leaving the dinner early go just so easily. It seemed that Erwin was more than ready to push some questions on to Levi on his own wedding day no less!<p>

"Have you asked Eren out yet?" Erwin asked as he was fixing his bow tie in front of a mirror.

Levi glared at his best friend as the topic was not to his liking. "Why would I ask him out?" he shrugged as if he knew nothing of the matter.

Erwin looked at him via the mirror. "Don't lie, Levi. I've seen and heard enough to know you two are either secretly dating or dancing around each other. Which is it?"

"Neither," Levi denied the accusations.

"Are you ashamed of him?"

"What?"

"You keep denying it so there must be some reason why."

"Listen eyebrows, what I do with Eren is my business and my business alone. I'm not ashamed of anything."

"Could have fooled me," Erwin said, straightening up. "Levi." He turned to face his best friend and best man. "We have been friends for a long time and whatever it is that you do with Eren, you don't have to hide it from me."

"Stop that Mother Hen act right now or I push you down the stairs on the way to the ceremony."

"Do you love him?"

"Oh god no, not this again," Levi cursed.

"I want you to be happy and if Eren makes you happy then I think it is a question worthy of exploring."

Levi raised an eyebrow at Erwin. "You want me to explore my inner feelings for Eren?"

"Yes. You might notice that you have something much deeper for him than what you admit."

"I have not admitted anything. We are only friends."

"With benefits," Erwin continued.

"Tch."

Erwin gave him a knowing smile. "You think no one noticed?"

Levi was about to say something he might regret when the door opened and Hanji peeked in. "Guys, you are going to be late soon!"

"We wouldn't want that to happen," Levi said ushering Erwin out of the room.

"We are going to continue this discussion later, Levi," Erwin told his best man.

"No, we are not. You get married and sail off to the happy harbour of marriage and leave me alone."

"What are you guys talking about?" Hanji injected, looking extremely interested in what the two men were conversing about.

"Nothing."

"Levi's love life," Erwin said at the same time.

"Uuuh! Eren looked extremely handsome today," Hanji said winking at the short man.

"Not you too," Levi growled.

Hanji and Erwin just smiled at the grumpy man.

The topic was dropped because they were ready to enter the ceremony hall. Mike would be waiting just inside the doors, ready to take his fiancé to the altar as neither of the men wanted to go by the traditional hetero sexual wedding routine.

Levi and Nanaba, who was Mike's best man, would follow the grooms. Levi made sure he had the rings one last time before they entered the hall and the ceremony began.


	2. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 2: Misunderstandings**

* * *

><p>Levi groaned. His head did not feel so good nor did his stomach either. He felt slightly nauseous. In addition he felt just completely and utterly icky.<p>

He was currently lying in bed. Who knew what the time was. He was not surprised by this end result though as in he was naked, felt more or less fucked and was sporting a major hangover.

He heard a similar groan to his own coming from Eren who was undoubtedly not feeling any better.

Levi turned his head to the side to look at the younger man. "I think we went a bit overboard last night," Levi commented with a raspy voice.

"A bit?" Eren asked sarcastically. "I feel like I've been mauled by a bear."

"That good?" Levi asked jokingly not really feeling humorous at the moment. "I think I need to go to the toilet," he said, climbing out of the bed with haste as he felt a wave of nausea. He emptied whatever had been left of yesterday's party foods out of the his stomach into the porcelain bowl. He started to feel better already getting all the rest of the alcohol out of himself.

Levi shivered in the coldness of the bathroom as he brushed his teeth before returning to the bedroom. By the looks of it they had had rather wild night. Clothes were everywhere and the bed was a mess. Levi spotted a few used condoms on the floor and grimaced in disgust at the carefree way they had been thrown around.

"I have to admit," Levi started. "That I can't remember that much about last night. The details are a bit blurry. I'm not sure of anything."

"Same," Eren said, lying on his back, his arms and legs stretched in every direction.

"Someone spiked the bunch big time," Levi groaned.

Eren hummed agreeing with him.

"I should go and see that everything is in order for the clean up but I don't think I can just yet," Levi said and sat back down on the bed.

"I probably should be leaving soon," Eren said but he didn't make a move to leave. "This was a fun weekend, hmm?"

"I suppose so," Levi answered not really feeling that jovial about it. There was a drumming headache behind his eyes. Good thing he had packed some painkillers in advance just for this.

"Oh come on, it was fun wasn't it?" Eren asked kicking Levi's back gently.

"I'll be sure to share that sentiment when I get rid of this headache."

They fell into silence after Eren chuckled at him and his poorly feeling. Levi ended up cleaning the room while he waited for the painkiller to take effect. Eren helped him out somewhat but decided to first take a shower and get cleaned up himself.

An hour or so passed fairly quickly and once everything and both of them were back in order as much as they could be, Eren left with an inquiry when they'd meet again. Levi told him that they could grab a drink or something after work some day, nothing too fancy as there had been enough partying this weekend to last for a while.

"Alright, I'll see you later then!" Eren had said as his farewell.

Levi did not see him for a whole week. It was not unusual and to be frank Levi had no need to see the young man at all. It was a few days later then that Eren finally called him asking if he wanted to go out for that drink? Levi had of course said yes. Hanging out with Eren was a great way to loosen up some of the tension his work brought. Even if it meant just enjoying a drink or two with Eren and talking about their work week, it was enough.

Eren was his friend after all.

* * *

><p>"Levi?" Hanji poked her head into Levi's office right after he had come back from the restroom. "Are you alright? You have been running to the toilet all morning."<p>

"I'm not feeling so well. The breakfast I ate must have been spoiled," he answered but in all honesty he didn't know why he was feeling so sick. His food had been fine as he took care in keeping his food fresh and not eating anything out of date.

Hanji looked thoughtful and then she said, "Nah that cannot be. I know your ways of checking your food. Have you considered going to the doctor's?"

"Bah, this will pass. It is just some stomach bug or something I'm sure."

But it didn't pass and for the next few days he kept running to the toilet to empty his stomach and then dry heave when it was completely empty. He sat in the toilet giving up to the suggestion of going to see a doctor and within the next half an hour he had called, got himself an appointment for the same afternoon because of someone canceling theirs.

What the results of that appointment turned out to be were something he had not expected to hear.

He did not have food poisoning.

He was not sick.

He felt numb as he sat in the doctor's office the next week. "What?" he asked feeling dumb that he might have misheard what the doctor said.

"You're pregnant."

"But..." Levi didn't know how to react. He had always been so careful about these kind of things. He had been so careful... until the wedding of that damn freaky eyebrow guy. He couldn't be sure if he had had used protection with Eren _each time._ There was a possibility that they had just forgot or not cared when they got drunk enough or even some of the condom could have been faulty, who knew!

Or then Eren had just not mentioned it at all, not using a condom and failing to inform him about it. Whatever the case was Levi was more or less in shock.

What was he supposed to do now? He had no idea what this meant... what.. why?

He didn't want this. Not now, nor ever. He had never wanted to have children and now he was suddenly having one. Could he abort it and never tell Eren about it?

That thought in mind he called Eren to hang out after work the next day. He needed to see him. That was all he could think about.

_Go see Eren and then decide what you are going to do, _that was what he told himself.

Their meeting did not start as Levi would have suspected. Eren came into the restaurant looking rather nervous. There was an awkward silence between them that Levi could not understand why until he saw exactly how Eren fidgeted and bit his lower lip, not acting relaxed like he normally did.

"Listen, there's something about the wedding weekend that I'd like to talk to you about," Eren said not meeting Levi's eyes at all as he spoke. The young man was hiding something, clearly.

The way Eren acted, they way he spoke, it dawned to Levi suddenly. "You did it on purpose?" he hissed at the young man.

"What?"

"The pregnancy." Whatever Eren's motive was he had succeeded. Levi glared at the young man willing him to deny not knowing what Levi was talking about.

Eren blinked dumbly before going into full explanation mode. "No, no, I am as surprised as you are but-"

Those words crushed Levi's world more than he wanted to admit. "I can't believe this. I trusted you, Eren!" Levi continued to hiss at his friend who was rapidly becoming an ex-friend, completely ignoring what Eren had just said. "You know how much I value protection. You know how much it means to me," he said with utter disappointment in his voice. "Now we are in this mess."

"But I didn't-!" Eren tried to say.

"You are nothing but a piece of trash." Levi stood up from his seat. He was not going to stay here any longer. He felt angry, betrayed and most of all disappointed. "I do not want to see you again," the told the younger man with clipped tone and walked away.

Eren was left alone in utter confusion. How did it turn out like this? Things had happened so fast that Eren was at loss what to feel or do next. One thing struck him odd. How had Levi known about the pregnancy? Eren had told no one as he had only found about just a few days prior. He had come here to tell Levi that he was pregnant and this was surely not what he had expected to happen. He had thought that Levi would say something like, "_It's fine. We all make mistakes."_ or some other reassuring thing like that.

The older man had been pissed beyond words and accused him of doing this on purpose. Eren had thought that their friendship was stronger than this.

Maybe it was a defense tactic? What if it had been Levi who had planned this all and used this as an excuse to call their agreement quits?

Eren shook his head. That didn't sound like Levi at all. Something wasn't right here.

Maybe Levi had seen him at the clinic? Eren couldn't come up with an explanation but it was apparent that Levi knew and was not positive about it at all.

What was he supposed to do?

That was the same thought that ran through Levi's mind as the shorter man walked home. How could Eren betray his trust like this? They had had clear set of rules for heaven's sake! Apparently Eren had become too lax and thought it had been fine to screw over those rules Levi had set.

_Screw me over, indeed._

Levi scoffed bitterly.

Maybe it would be for the best to get Eren out of the picture completely. He had important decisions to make now. His anger dissipated as he though of innocent life causing all the trouble. Abortion was out of the question. He couldn't stomach the idea of going to the clinic to ask to end the possible life of his own child.

Either way he recognized that he needed to think things over for a few weeks before he made any lasting decisions concerning the future of himself and …

It seemed so unreal yet to even think of it.

Levi walked home in the coolness of the day as it had rained all day until now. The sun peeked from between the clouds and Levi wanted to think that maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This got a bit too serious.. oops.. :D


	3. Arguments

**Chapter 3: Arguments**

* * *

><p>Eren tried to call Levi. He had been trying all day and on the tenth time the grumpy man finally answered the phone.<p>

"What the fuck do you want?" Levi sounded more than angry enough already.

"I think we need to talk about this," Eren stated firmly.

Levi sighed on the other end of the phone. "I thought I made myself clear that-"

"No! I am not going to accept that!" Eren stated vehemently.

There was a silence for so long that Eren thought that Levi had hung up on him.

But then the man sighed again and asked, "Then what do you want to do?"

Eren blinked. He had not really thought this far, had he? He had been ready for an all out fight. "We could work something out?"

"Of course you say something like that. You haven't thought of what you actually want to say to me, right?"

Eren grimaced to himself as Levi voiced his thoughts. "Well I just wanted to get us talking first. I thought I'd go from there?" Eren offered as a weak explanation.

Levi seemed to be doing a lot of sighing today. "We are going to have a baby. No, scratch the we part since we are not doing this together in the first place."

"But Levi.." Eren whined despite wanting to sound sure of himself. "I do not want our kid to go through a life where their parents are separated or fighting all the time. Can't we find some sort of common ground on this?" Eren couldn't imagine a life without having Levi taking part in their child's life. He would not do that to his unborn child, to make them live without their other parent. He would try at least!

Levi was silent once again for a moment. Unbeknown to Eren Levi had given it more than enough thought. "Alright," the older man finally answered.

"Can I see you?" Eren asked knowing he might be pushing his luck.

"I don't think that is a good idea right now, Eren." Levi did not know how he was supposed to handle this. It was too early for him to make any life lasting decisions.

"But we need to discuss this and to be honest I'd rather do it face to face. It's hard to know what you agree with and what you think when I can't see your face when talking to you," Eren said. "Plus my phone bill could use less zeros at the end of it too."

That made Levi chuckle before he cleared his throat trying to obviously hide the amusement he had expressed. "You can come for dinner tonight."

"Awesome! I'll be there," Eren said happily. Maybe, just maybe, the could work something out after all.

Eren hung up leaving Levi with a dread in the pit of his stomach. He had just agreed to meet with Eren and he did not know what to make of it. What would the younger man say? Defend his case? Levi was determined to be adamant that he would raise the kid alone. He would not want any help from a traitorous man like Eren.

He was still sure that Eren was somehow behind this.

But then he remembered the way how innocent and surprised Eren had looked when he accused him of such a thing.

No.

He was not going to forgive the younger man just because there was a chance that it had been an accident.

..And there was the fact that how could Eren possibly plan such a thing. There was no guarantee that Levi would get pregnant in one night!

Levi hated himself sometimes.

He really did.

He got angry at someone and then he managed to dissolve that anger all by himself when he found a reason enough to do so.

* * *

><p>When the doorbell rang Levi was far from ready to face Eren. He needed to know if Eren had been master minding this whole incident or not, though.<p>

He let the eager young man inside his apartment and went back to the kitchen without a single greeting.

"I'm sorry," was the first thing Eren said. "I honestly do not know how it happened. I did not plan this at all. We must have been too drunk or then there was something in the punch, who knows! I can't be sure if we used protection each time that evening," Eren ranted. He wanted to get it all off from his chest before Levi went on to another rampart how he had been planning the pregnancy all along with who knows what motives behind it.

Levi did not look at Eren while the young man spoke. He could hear it in his tone that he was being honest. "I guess I'm not any better then," Levi admitted. "Because I cannot remember the details either." It was possible that they had been meaning to use protection but then they got carried away, who knew indeed. "You reap what you sow as they say."

"Well you can be sure it won't happen again," Eren said trying to lighten the mood with a sheepish smile on his lips.

"Damn straight it won't happen ever again. Sex is off the table."

"What?!"

"You heard me."

"But but.. we could still have some?" Eren did not even stop to think why they were talking about this.

"Not gonna happen. It is the price you pay for this mess."

Eren cast his arms up in the air in frustration. "But you just admitted you are part of the mess!"

"I know what I said but my decision stands," Levi said firmly.

Eren was gaping at him when Levi turned around.

"Close your mouth. You look like an idiot."

Eren snapped his mouth shut. Eren hung his head, closed his eyes and sighed. "Okay okay just let's talk properly?"

"I thought we already were talking properly? Or is there some kind of new type of talking I've not heard of yet?"

"Levi," Eren whined. "Please?"

Levi rolled his eyes as he set the table for two. "Alright whatever." As he put the casserole on the table too he had had time to think about how he had misjudged Eren. The young man truly seemed innocent and genuine. "So have you come up with any ideas what you'd want us to do?"

Eren rubbed his hands together as he took a seat at the dinner table. "Well, I'd like us to do this together somehow."

"We got into this mess together after all," Levi agreed. "So what, you want us to live together or something?"

Eren's eyes brightened. "Yeah that wouldn't be so bad would it? We could be just roommates, you know."

"And when our friends ask about it? What do we tell them?"

"That we are roommates?"

Levi leaned on his hand. "You think they will believe that?" There was no way that Hanji or Erwin would buy that excuse, ever.

"Oh come on! Cut me some slack, Levi. I'm trying to find a simple solution that won't over complicate things."

"You don't seem to realize that people will be nosy about it which is something I simply hate."

"What does it matter what others think? They will find out eventually! Pregnancy is hardly something we can hide." Eren couldn't understand how Levi's mind worked.

"But we don't need to announce it to everyone right away either."

Eren blew air out of his lungs in frustration. "I am not saying we are moving in together tomorrow or anything. We have time." Levi could be so difficult some times. No, Eren thought, he is difficult always when things don't go his way.

Levi was not so comfortable with change. Now his life was changing way too fast for his liking. Suddenly he was supposed to make decisions that would affect his life in long term and include other people into it. He could either accept it and go head first into things or he could drag this out and deny the truth as long as he could.

Eventually Eren would get his way and be part of his life in way no one else probably ever would be.

"Then why don't we just get married right away," Levi spontaneously suggested. "Why won't we just make it official right of the bat. It would save me a lot of trouble trying to explain anything."

Eren stared at him like Levi had gone crazy.

Levi looked away.

"Are you serious?" Eren asked quietly.

"Yeah why not. Give the kid a happy home," Levi smiled a sarcastic smile.

Eren was silent for a moment, looking solemn. "Why can't you take this seriously?"

That was it for Levi. "I am taking this seriously! What the hell do you think I've been doing every single day since I found about this mess?!" His plate and glass clinked together when he slammed his palm down on the table.

Neither of them had touched the food.

It didn't seem like they would for a while either.

Eren's nostrils were flared but he kept his tongue at bay. His hands were squeezed into fists tightly.

"Look," Levi said, his anger slowly leaving him. "I can't decide something like that without taking in account every single little-"

"You can't do it because you are afraid what your friends say," Eren spat out. "Can't you see that this has nothing to do with them or their acceptance! We made a slight mistake but we will see it through, right? How is that anything to be judged about?"

Levi would not call having a child a slight mistake but Eren's words rang with some truth after all. He was so wound up on the fact that he'd do exactly what he had always told his friends he'd never do. Levi had denied his relationship with Eren countless times and now it would be painfully obvious. Levi hated doing what people assumed he would do.

When Levi said nothing Eren continued, "You know, let's just give this some thought and decide later, okay?"

Levi nodded and started to pile the casserole on his plate.

Eren could see that the older man was upset about the whole matter. Levi had never been good with changes like Eren wanting to try a different pub they'd meet each week. Eren had had to give up on that as Levi had fought back with valid arguments like _"Why do we need to go somewhere different when we can get the same stuff right here?"_

But this matter was something Eren was not going to let go so easily. He'd make Levi see his point of view. Even if they did not end up living together he'd still want Levi to be part of his life from now on. He told that to the older man who looked relieved when hearing those words.


	4. Rules

**Chapter 4: Rules**

* * *

><p>Two weeks passed quickly and Levi still had not decided what he wanted. Eren had not called him which bugged him somewhat. He had not even seen the brunet since their dinner date.<p>

Levi had gone to visit the doctor wanting someone to give him some sort of advice on what he should do or expect if he went through with this. There was no if when it came to having a child but to include Eren to it was another matter.

He asked the doctor what he should expect and he was told in detail how his body would change and what might or might not come after his morning sickness. Levi listened quietly to everything the doctor told him, making note of things. The doctor gave him some pamphlets on the topic of male pregnancy and told him to call if he had any questions.

Then the doctor dropped the topic of the pregnancy itself and asked, "Do you have a partner to share this with?"

Levi looked up with eyes wide as he had not been waiting to hear that question. "Umm.." he started clumsily. "Yes and no. The father is someone I know but we are not exactly together," he explained not knowing how to put it in the right words. He was used to being so sure of himself and things he did but now he wasn't so sure of anything anymore.

"The pregnancy might be easier to handle if you had someone to count on. As I understood that this came to you as a complete surprise?"

Levi nodded.

"Then maybe you have a close friend or family who could keep you company or help you with anything you need?"

Where was this doctor's concern coming from? Levi was wondering that but the man he was talking to seemed just to be doing his job a little better than some asshat somewhere else. "I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"I am not a relationship counselor or anything but I'd like you to consider your options when it comes to having a child. You are not alone and you should not be alone. If it is possible then work things out with the father of the child."

"Should I? I don't know if it will work." Levi fell quiet as he failed to express his thoughts any further. It was hard to talk to someone who did not know anything about him.

"Tell you what, I can give you a number to our relationship counselor and you can set up an appointment with her and go with or without the father," the doctor said as he flipped through some papers to find the right number. "Everything you say to me or her is confidential."

"Thanks," Levi said as he took the slip of paper that the doctor offered him.

The next day Levi set an appointment to go and talk to someone who would have a neutral view on things.

* * *

><p>Eren sighed.<p>

His forehead rested on top of the counter of a nearby café that Mikasa worked at. He couldn't exactly go to a pub either for a while.

He had wanted to call Levi several times but he knew he needed to give the man some space.

"Earth to Eren?" Mikasa called out from next to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he answered sighing again but not moving from his spot.

"You don't look like it. Did something happen?"

_Oh did something happen alright. I'm sorry my sis but I'm pregnant with an unwanted child and it is starting to look like the kid's father is bailing out on me! _

Of course he didn't say any of this out loud. He knew how Mikasa would react to it. She would go straight up to Levi and smack him across the face. That is if she guessed that the one who knocked him up was Levi to begin with.

"No," he answered.

Mikasa gave him a look that said 'I know you're full of shit'.

Eren sighed again. "It is nothing I can't solve by myself."

"While you sigh away your life and solve this mysterious problem if yours, do you want anything?" She was cleaning the counter, ready to move on her other duties.

"Latte, please," Eren asked turning his head to the side.

Mikasa smiled at him and went to make his request. "On the house," she said when she returned.

"Oh no, don't please. I'll pay for it. I'm not that miserable," Eren argued and fished for his wallet which he then kind of rudely threw on the counter. "Please take my money and let me mope for some time."

"As you wish," she said with a head shake and fished out a five from his wallet.

Eren looked at the drink in front of his face. Maybe he should call Levi and just talk to him about normal stuff like how his day was and so on. Would the tactic of not bringing the problem up work?

Eren knew he had to give Levi time. The bastard was so god damn stubborn sometimes and this was one of those things.

But to his surprise ten minutes later someone tapped on his shoulder and Eren found Levi standing besides him.

"I knew I'd find you here," the older man said taking his gloves off. "You weren't home."

"Obviously."

Levi looked at him for a while. "Are you depressed?"

"No," Eren said sitting up properly. "I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me for a while."

"About that," Levi started. "I have been giving it some thought and I think you're right. I also know that you are a persistent idiot who will not listen to me. So..."

"So?"

Levi shrugged, looking away. "We might just as well move in together if that makes you happy."

"This has nothing to do with my happiness," Eren commented.

"I know." Levi looked back at him, his mouth in a thin line. "I think we need to discuss this in more private setting," he said giving Mikasa a glance. She was out of earshot but Levi still preferred not to have anyone listening into their conversation. "We need rules," he said pointedly.

Eren was not surprised by this. Not one bit. He agreed to it. Rules were good. Their whole relationship had been based on a few simple rules:

No fucking others unless they found someone who they'd want to start a serious relationship with and then their agreement would naturally end right away.

Their relationship was about sex, nothing more.

No expectations.

If either of them was not in the mood then they didn't have to indulge the other.

Protection was to be used every single time, no exceptions.

Their business was their business and no one else's.

Either one could end their casual agreement at any time with no questions asked.

So now there was obviously going to be another set of rules now, different kind of rules. Eren was not worried about that. It would mean clarity and possibility. Ever since Levi had practically called their relationship to end Eren was not expecting them to carry on that way any longer. He had no right to ask Levi for anything sexual any longer unless they forged a new set of rules. That was how they had formed them in the first place. It had been tedious work at first but totally worth it in Eren's opinion.

He had had someone to turn to for few moments of fun and stress release. Someone who did not expect him to be there in the morning or leave a note of excuses why he had to go or any promises of next time. It had been freedom.

Now on the other hand, the situation was complicated to say the least.

They left the café after Eren finished his Latte. Eren waved goodbye to Mikasa who gave Levi a suspicious look but the older man did not care to notice it.

"So, where do we go?" Eren asked as he followed after Levi who had come by his car. Eren had left his own car at home choosing to walk to the café instead.

"Your place or mine?"

Eren smiled at the question he had heard many times before but in a different context. "Whatever you want," he said with a shrug.

Levi 'hmph'ed at him and drove them to Eren's apartment. "I hope you have cleaned lately?"

Eren turned to him with a smug smirk. "You know what, I actually cleaned just yesterday!"

"Good."

At least Eren had not been lying. Levi was impressed because the place even smelled clean.

"You want anything to drink?" Eren asked being polite as this was just a social house call or something after all.

"No, thank you." Levi made his way to the living room. He liked Eren's couch. It was a damn comfy to begin with. "Things are going to change if we move in together."

Eren plopped down on the couch as well, crossing his legs. "What are your terms?" Eren asked as he knew that Levi must have some already.

"We find a two bedroom apartment and we are, as you said, roommates only. Our lives stay separate just like up until this point."

"And?" Eren was sure there was more than that.

"We take care of the kid together? It's not relevant what we exactly do at this point."

"Not relevant?"

"Well it's not going to pop out for another six months at least."

Levi was right but Eren wanted something more substantial than that. "I hope you mean we share the "duties" equally."

"Of course. Do you want it in writing?"

"Nah." Eren had to smile. "I trust your word."

Levi looked at Eren thinking over the things he had talked about with the counselor he had visited earlier. She had said some interesting things and made him rethink his ways. Not completely but he was willing to give Eren a chance to prove this would work. He could always move out if he came to regret it. "I'll do the looking for the apartment if you don't mind."

"Sure, knock yourself out." Eren took a few seconds to think if he should voice his thoughts. "Do you think we can make it work?"

"We are not lovers, Eren. There is almost nothing to work out. We just have same interests in taking care of a third person."

"I hate it when you talk like that."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"I know I shouldn't ask but.."

Levi injected, "Then don't."

Eren opened his mouth, drew in breath but chose not to ask after all.


	5. Choosing sides

**Chapter 5: Choosing sides**

* * *

><p>Levi knocked on the door of Hanji's office before poking his head inside. "Do you have a moment?"<p>

The woman looked up from her laptop screen. "Of course, sugar cube, come right in."

Levi rolled his eyes at the nick name but came in anyway, sauntering over to a chair next her desk. He didn't say anything for a few moments which caused Hanji to look at him questioningly.

"Is something wrong?" she asked as she noticed the rigid way Levi sat on her chair.

"I'm pregnant," he blurted out.

Hanji snorted loudly and she almost choked on her own spit. "What?!" she asked once she had recovered.

"You heard me."

She had the audacity to laugh. "Oh my god! This is priceless.."

"It's not really that funny."

"It is, Mr. grumpy pants." She still chuckled and eyed him like he was some sort of new specimen found in some distant forest. "How on earth... no, don't even answer that. It's Eren isn't it? The Father?" she was grinning at him like he had told her she won the lottery.

"Yes," Levi answered. He should have known Hanji would react this way. "Which is why I'll be moving in together with him next month." Levi had found an apartment a week ago that fit them just fine. It was not too far from their work places and there was a very convenient groceries store right around the corner. Only small downside was that it was not exactly a quite neighborhood but then again they wouldn't be quiet either when their kid would scream it's lungs out at any given time of the day.

"Moving in together?! Oh my," Hanji exclaimed enthusiastically. "Are you finally growing some balls and asking him out properly?"

Levi sighed. "Hanji..." How would he explain this to her as briefly as possible. "We are not in a relationship and this changes nothing. Eren knows it and agrees to it. I don't get your weird fascination with romance."

"But but.. you must have some juicy details to share if you got to the point of being knocked up?"

"You think we planned this? Hell no."

She nodded understanding that much at least. "So when did this happen?"

Levi sighed. "At Erwin's wedding I think."

"You think?"

"Because neither of us can remember exactly what we did. I can't believe we were that drunk but it seems so. All things I do remember are hazy at best."

Hanji looked at him her eyes wide, lips pursed before she said quietly, "Oops."

Levi narrowed his eyes at her. "What does that 'oops' mean?"

"Did you drink the punch by any chance?"

Levi felt his finger itch to grab her by the neck and shake her. "You … this is your fault?"

"Well I did spike the punch a bit but not that much. I never knew you guys would go nuts over it and decide to have a drinking contest using it!"

"I want to kill you. I will if I do not leave right now," he said and walked out of her office.

"Can I arrange the baby shower?" Hanji called after him but he ignored her completely.

* * *

><p>Eren went over the email that Levi had sent him about the apartment just to read it one more time. He had not actually seen the apartment at all and it had been Levi who signed the lease. But Levi had send him some photos of the place and wrote in more detail what the place was like.<p>

Also the fact that Eren would be paying half of the rent of course but paying it to Levi instead of the landlord to make thing simpler to manage. Eren didn't argue. Arguing with Levi never ended well.

So instead Eren made a list of things that he should take with him to his new place and what he could throw away or sell before the time came. They needed to make room for all the baby stuff at some point anyway so it was good to throw as much stuff away now than later. Which made Eren wonder where they would put the baby when it was born?

And that was exactly what he asked from Levi as soon as the other man answered his phone.

"What?" Levi asked like Eren had asked something crazy.

"Why didn't we get a three bedroom flat?"

"Okay, listen," Levi said with a firm tone. "I thought that once the baby is born we'll just decorate one of the bedrooms for it and sleep together in the other one."

"But you said that... what?" Eren was confused. What on earth was Levi thinking?

"What does it matter at that point?"

"But it does! Why do I have to sleep in the same room with you all of a sudden?"

"Fine. Sleep in the living room then."

"You can't put me in the living room!"

"Watch me."

"Levi," Eren whined.

"Don't whine like a kid, Eren. What do you want me to do? We can't afford anything bigger than that. We are no that well off," Levi explained.

"Then why aren't we just sharing a bedroom from the start?"

"Because I'd like to get used to the idea of seeing your sloppy hairdo every single morning first."

"I can't help it if my hair doesn't behave," Eren argued. "Is it going to be this hard to agree on anything with you?"

"Yes."

"Argh," Eren groaned out loud. "Fine whatever as long as I get to choose the side of the bed I sleep on."

"Are those your only terms?"

"Yeah. So far."

"Tch. Alright choose your side but don't complain later if you change your mind."

With that Levi hung upon him and Eren glared at the phone for a moment before putting it away. What had he expected from the grumpy git? Roses? With a groan he returned to his task of deciding if he should throw away the small collection of toy cars he kept around from his childhood. The paint was peeling off from them and somehow Eren could hear Levi's stern voice already reprimanding him if he ever let their kid anywhere near something like that.

Which lead Eren to think about how he was supposed to tell about this to his friends and family? Just how do you break it to them that you are having someone's kid but you have no plans on getting together with them in the traditional sense like marriage and love? Levi did suggest, albeit sarcastically that they should get married. Eren wasn't sure he wanted to even if it seemed rather convenient thing to do. The financial benefits of marrying Levi would be a great help while raising the baby.

But Eren decided not to give it too much thought yet. First he wanted to see if he managed to live with Levi without being murdered for something minor like forgetting to lift the toilet seat when taking a leak.

The thought of Levi's wrath gave him shivers. Yes, he'd rather pee while sitting than get smacked around or worse, Levi would quietly smolder in his anger and he'd strike when Eren would think he had just gotten over his anger. Only a few times had Eren managed to anger his friend like that but he had learned and fast not to do again whatever it was that he did wrong.

He doubted that Levi would actually hit him now though.

* * *

><p>Levi hummed in appreciation under the warm cascading water. Showering always managed to made him feel better. Especially how he was now trying to avoid stress at all costs. He had asked for less hours at the office, explaining his situation to his boss who had nodded understandingly. He needed to sort his life out first before he could focus on work again. But he had a feeling that by the time he got his life in order he would be forced to take the paternity leave from work.<p>

After the shower he checked his phone to see a picture from Eren. It was a picture of a set of toy cars with a question under: _Should I keep these?_

Levi smiled to himself a little as he thought that maybe Eren wouldn't be as bad to have around than he thought. He send an affirmative message back to Eren. It was kind of cute that the young man still had something like that, assuming they were Eren's own after all.

Just a few to go and he'd be living with the young man for who knew how long. Levi had not lived with anyone else ever before as he found the whole idea stressful enough but now he had no choice as he needed someone to share the costs. Raising a child was not going to be cheap especially when he'd need to take time off from work for quite a long while.

He should get on with packing just like Eren apparently was doing. Levi didn't have that much to move as he didn't collect mementos nor had he kept any childhood memories but a few. He liked to keep his apartment neat and it included not having stacks of magazines or tons of shoes or too many of anything really. He wore clothes until they ripped and used items until they broke. Only thing he stacked upon was toilet paper. Everything else could wait until he needed to buy it.

Levi realized that he would need to set some rules about cleaning with Eren. They needed to agree upon when to clean, who cleaned and what. So many little details needed to be ironed out that Levi felt stressed already.

He recalled what the counselor had told him when he had voiced his fears about possibly moving in with Eren. _"Take it one day at a time. You don't need to have a perfect plan from day one. You two will find a way to coexist if you give it time." _And Levi knew she was right. He'd save himself from a lot of panic if he just let things fall into their place on their own.

He could do this. He could live with someone and still manage to keep up his life style. How hard could it be to keep Eren from messing up the apartment?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Is it just me or does this honestly start to seem like a very very bad situation for these two?


	6. Advice

**Chapter 6: Advice**

* * *

><p>"Congratulations." Erwin presented Levi a bouquet of flowers as soon as Levi opened his door.<p>

"How on earth are you even here?" Levi asked, taking the flowers despite his hostile tone. "Aren't you supposed to be all lovey dovey and attached to your hubby?"

Erwin chuckled. "Mike and I are doing just fine, thanks for asking," he said as he slipped into soon to be Levi's old apartment. Erwin had come to help him with packing and of course to gossip as well.

"I take it that Hanji called you?" Levi asked raising the flowers in his hands.

"Yes, she did. So I hear you are moving, hmm?"

Levi rolled his eyes. He knew that tone that Erwin was using all too well. "It is _not _what you think." He walked into the kitchen. He still had most of the kitchenware not packed and today he was meaning to pack them.

"So there is no baby on the way?"

"Erwin," Levi said with a warning tone. "Have you ever listened to a word I say?"

"Usually people don't have babies with people on whim," Erwin said carefully.

"I'm not having a baby because I want to."

"Levi," Erwin sounded and looked worried.

"No, don't assume a thing, please." He rose on a kitchen stool to reach the higher shelves of the cupboard. "Are you here to help or just talk?"

Erwin helped him empty the cupboards and wrap everything in towels before putting them into boxes. "So are you going to tell me the real story behind this pregnancy then?"

"Just an accident, that's all."

Erwin raised his gigantic eyebrows in surprise. "Accident? That sounds so unlike you."

"Because it is."

Erwin eyed him for a moment in silence. "You are okay with it?"

"What else can I do than accept it? I'm just as much at fault as Eren is."

"Eren?" there was almost childlike intrigue in the question. A mischievous smile spread on Erwin face as well.

It seemed that Hanji had not told the whole story after all. "Yes. Eren is the father and before you ask, yes, I'm moving in with him."

"Then-"

"I'm not in a romantic relationship with him."

"You keep denying it so vehemently that it makes me think you are just in denial."

"I have to keep denying it because you keep assuming you know my business better than I do."

Erwin raised his hands up in defeat. "Fair enough."

"Are you kidding me?" It was Levis turn to do some eyebrow raising. "Are you finally heeding my words? Will you finally stop pestering me with your ideals?"

Erwin hold his hands up in defeat. "I get it. You are only friends."

"You better believe it or I'll kick your ass the next time you suggest otherwise."

Erwin smiled, nodding that he understood the threat. They took about a half an hour to pack everything in the kitchen. "You'll probably need help carrying these too? When are you moving?"

"Next week."

"Call me and I'll bring Mike as well," Erwin promised. "Does Eren need help too? Is he moving in the same day?"

"No. I am supposed to help him the day after I'm done."

"We'll help you then too. We can't have you carrying anything too heavy now can we?" Erwin said with a smirk.

Levi glared at him. "I'm not made out of porcelain."

"You shouldn't take any risks, you know. I'm sure Eren agrees with me."

Levi sighed. "Yeah yeah." He watched as Erwin moved the boxes to the entrance hall near the front door. "Should I marry him?" Levi asked bluntly.

"What?" Erwin was taken by surprise. "Isn't it bit too early to think about marriage?" he asked after giving a questioning look at Levi.

"I'm not asking because of feeling the need to marry him. I was thinking of the financial and legal aspect of it. You know if something happens to me then the kid would automatically stay with Eren without a hassle and they'd get whatever shitty money I have left at that point."

"You are really thinking it too much."

"I asked for an advice not judgment."

"If you think it is best to marry then do so. I take it that you two will settle it between yourselves what it means to you. Marriage is a logical choice to make to ensure that your child is taken care of in case either one of you dies."

"That's what I said."

"Yes you did. Think about it. You don't have to decide yet."

"I know, I know." He knew that he would most probably end up marrying Eren. He didn't really see a down side to it. It was not as if he was going to lose something by doing it.

Erwin was getting ready to leave. "Call me," Erwin told him. "And talk to Eren. If you want my advice then be honest with him. Married or not, it will help you along the way if you are truthful."

Levi nodded. "Thanks."

Levi stood in the now empty kitchen, safe from the bare minimum that he'd need for eating or cooking. He thought of what Erwin had said. What would the marriage mean? Did it have to mean anything? For some people it was the culmination of their love, desire to share their life with someone else. But that was not the case for Levi or Eren.

Levi didn't know how much he should demand from Eren. Could he demand Eren to stay faithful when they were not actually lovers? He would feel a lot better if Eren would agree to that. Somehow knowing that Eren was not sleeping around would make it easier to sleep at night. Besides Levi could provide him the sex if it was about that.

It suddenly seemed so much more complicated now that he knew he wouldn't be rid of Eren any time soon. There was no easy way out anymore. Of course he could walk out of this whole thing but he did not want to if he was true to himself.

* * *

><p>"For the love of god," Levi cursed when Erwin was once again stopping him from taking a "heavy" box and carrying it inside. Levi was happy that Eren was no there to witness this. Eren would have probably done the same as Erwin. God help him tomorrow.<p>

Levi found himself carrying all the bags he had which were not heavy at all. With Erwin and Mike to help him, the moving in was done in less than two hours. Levi had to complete freedom to choose which bedroom to take and he chose the smaller one just because he knew Eren's bed was bigger than his own. Besides he liked to keep his bedroom minimalist opposed to Eren's style of let's-cramp-everything-in-here.

Levi was left alone to unpack. He had cleaned the apartment prior to their arrival but planned on cleaning the floors again before he put any carpets on them. Levi simply loved the wooden floors. He had picked the place just because of the floors being so easy to keep clean. He felt like he was getting ahead of himself as he thought of the blissful days of easy cleaning to come.

The next day Erwin called him and told him that they would help Eren so Levi didn't need to bother coming at all. Few hours later Erwin, Mike and Eren showed up with far less junk than Levi expected Eren to bring.

It was just as fast to move all of Eren's stuff from the truck to the apartment as it had been with Levi. Eren had clearly done a good inventory of what he had and what he needed.

They spend that entire day going through their stuff as Levi had not unpacked any of the stuff in the living room or kitchen until he saw what Eren had with him. The only thing they had agreed upon was that Levi had brought his washing machine since it was newer than Eren's had been.

Now their living room had two couches and coffee tables. The kitchen also had an extra table now but they could easily fix this.

"Your bedroom is bigger if you want to have one of the tables there?" Levi suggested. "We could use it as a nursery table in the future though. No point throwing away a good piece of furniture."

"That's what I thought so I didn't want to throw it away before asking you."

Levi hummed as he went back to unpacking things in the living room. It was highly satisfying after a long day of moving things around and trying to settle everything in smoothly, to take a long warm shower and sit on one of the couches they had now. They had decided to keep them both since they did have quite a lot of friends and the living room was big enough.

Levi lounged happily on his couch watching TV. He didn't really care for what he was watching.

Eren soon joined him after taking his own shower. Eren had a can of soda in his hand which Levi gave a glare.

"You still drink that god awful cherry coke?"

Eren turned his head around to ask, "What's wrong with cherry coke?"

"Nothing else than it is disgusting."

Eren looked upset. "Hey, don't dis my coke!" He took a sip of it, letting out a content sigh.

"Your teeth will rot if you keep drinking that."

"Oh come on, I wash my teeth like a good boy every evening. Gimme a break." Eren took another sip. "What is it to you if I wash my teeth or not anyway?"

Levi didn't answer and Eren didn't push for it either.

Two hours later Levi got up from the couch. "I'm going to bed."

"Goodnight," Eren bid him farewell softly. As soon as Levi was gone Eren closed his eyes. His co-living with Levi started from this day on and he didn't know what it would bring. Levi had seemed tense ever since this pregnancy happened. Eren could understand that. It was no wonder as he had been on the edge himself too. He had finally told Mikasa, just a few days prior and she had not been happy about this. Not one bit. She had tried to talk him out of this, trying to make him consider abortion at least as an option.

Eren knew she meant well but he couldn't really see himself getting rid of a child that could well be his only one. Eren didn't see himself as a relationship type of person. He had always valued his freedom and liked to keep things that way but now he had to consider giving up some of that freedom. He didn't think the child as a burden, no but as an obligation that he must see through.

Besides he really wanted to see what kind of person his own child would grow out to be.

* * *

><p>AN: ..and let the domestic drama begin, eh?<p> 


	7. Spilled Milk

**Chapter 7: Spilled Milk**

* * *

><p>"Why on earth is it so hard for you to put the milk back in the fridge after you use it? You know I do not use milk in my coffee."<p>

It had been three days and Levi had found something to complain about.

Eren groaned. "I'm sorry, okay?" He was trying to type in a work project that needed to be done by tomorrow and he was far from done. He didn't have time for Levi's whining. Not that he told that to the man himself but...

"Sorry will not cut it. Just pay more attention to what you do in the kitchen from now on, please?" Levi talked to Eren his arms crossed over his chest.

Eren nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I got work to do so.." He was focused on his laptop screen and checking things over and over.

"Tch, whatever," Levi threw his hands up and walked away.

Levi returned to the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. Eren was obviously too busy to eat so Levi did not bother asking him if he needed anything. Levi had just gotten off work and returned to see the damned milk carton on the kitchen counter, again.

It had happened every morning so far and evidently during day time too since it had been the first thing Levi saw out of place. At least there was no bread crumbs anywhere.. yet.

Levi ate a late dinner and made his way to the bathroom to discover another disturbing fact of life with Eren Jaeger. The toothpaste was uncorked. No. cork.

Levi narrowed his eyes and put the cork back on the tube, mumbling something about shitty brats and complete morons. When he got out of the bathroom he made a bee line to Eren's room once again. "Put the cork back on the toothpaste, please. It will dry out if you don't." He didn't even wait for Eren to acknowledge this and he walked away.

He did hear a distant, "Yeah, yeah," coming from Eren who he doubted had even listened.

Next morning Levi saw something else that irked him in the bathroom. Eren had piled his dirty clothes on the washing machine instead of putting them into the laundry basket next to it. Levi failed to see the logic behind this action. "Eren!" he shouted as he made his way to the kitchen. "Why are the dirty clothes on the machine and not in the basket?"

Eren was sipping coffee."I was gonna put them in later. Don't make a fuss."

Levi eyed the milk carton that was still on the table even though Eren hardly ever drank more than one cup of coffee. Surely the younger man would put it in the fridge soon? "Make a fuss? Of course I make a fuss when the basket is there for a reason!"

Eren shrugged. "What difference does it make are they in the basket or not?"

"I can't believe you just said that." Levi couldn't believe his ears. Not one bit.

"What?"

"The basket... is there for a reason! What makes you think it is okay to put your stinking clothes anywhere else than the place they are supposed to go? Why not put them in the machine if you are going to wash them later? Why pile them on top of it!?" Levi's voice rouse as he spoke and he ended up practically screaming the last few words he said.

Eren was staring at him like he was nuts. "Levi, they have been there maybe an hour. Stop freaking out."

"I'm not freaking out. I'm only asking you to behave like a logical human being."

"But I said I was gonna put them into the machine later. There is logic in that!"

"Not when the laundry basket is right next to it which is supposed to be the place you put them into!"

They both had raised their voice by now, looking at each other in anger.

"And what the fuck is that milk doing on the kitchen counter?" Levi asked pointing at the carton.

"I'm getting to it in a sec," Eren argued, sipping his drink.

Levi grabbed the carton, hauled open the fridge and slammed the milk into it, knocking over several other things before slamming the door close.

Eren watched him with wide eyes. He put his cup down on the counter. "You know what, fine. I'll go put the laundry in to the machine right now."

"Good." Levi had snapped and he regretted it the moment he was done slamming the fridge door. Eren rushed past him to fill up that washing machine Levi had been so angry about. Levi stood there, his hand on the fridge door handle, listening to the sound of Eren turning the machine on. He would have probably stayed there in silence until Eren came back if he had not suddenly felt a wave of nausea. "Shit," he cursed as he rushed past Eren who was returning to the kitchen.

Levi vomited into the toilet violently three times, emptying the contents of his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Eren came to ask, worried over his roommate.

Levi spit the foul substance from his mouth. "Just peachy."

"You should not go to work if you're sick."

Levi laughed which made Eren look at him oddly. "If I'm sick..." Levi continued to laugh humorlessly. He retched once again but nothing came out. "I hate you."

"What, why?" Eren was perplexed that he was getting hate.

Levi wanted to roll his eyes. "Because this is your fault."

Eren shook his head. "I don't understand."

When Levi heard Eren say that he wanted to cry. He leaned his head backwards letting out huffs of painful laughter through his nose. "You are so full of shit Eren Jaeger. You knock me up and then pretend to be a fucking angel." He didn't look at Eren which he probably should have.

The look on Eren's face was shock. Eren stood completely still, staring at Levi but not really seeing him. "What?" he asked quietly.

"What what?" Levi asked, turning to take a look at Eren finally. "Did you shit your pants or what's with that look?"

"You're pregnant," Eren said not believing his words.

"Of course I am, what on earth has gotten into you? Did that soda rot your brain during the night?"

"I'm pregnant," Eren stated still in shock.

"But that's what..." Levi trailed off as he realized what Eren had said. "What?!"

They stared at each other for minutes but it felt like hours.

"You're pregnant?" Levi asked as he was the first to recover from his shock.

"Yeah," Eren said swallowing uncomfortably. "So are you." His eyes had a distant look in them.

A few more moments of silence until Eren buried his face in his hands. "We are fucked. We are so fucked," he said as he got down on his knees, not trusting his legs to keep him upright.

Levi felt a headache coming. He didn't know what to say but he agreed with Eren. This was not how things were supposed to be. Suddenly everything about how Eren had acted seemed right. Eren hadn't tried to mess up his life, he had tried to get Levi to help him. "I should have known," Levi said after a painstaking minute of Eren's heavy breathing. He looked at his partner in crime. "Are you alright?"

Eren nodded but he was breathing louder than he should be.

Levi moved to him. "Eren, breathe," he told him. "That's it, deep breaths. In and out." He tried to help Eren he was overreacting almost hyperventilating. "Relax. We are going to be okay," he lied but hoped that one day his words would be true.

"We're gonna die," Eren said, his voice muffled by his hands.

"Bullshit. First you calm down and then we think what to do, okay? Keep breathing evenly." Levi had no idea what they were going to do. No fucking clue. This was just perfect, wasn't it? Both of them were pregnant and neither of them had had the brain cells to ask about earlier! Levi had assumed and so had Eren apparently. He kept rubbing Eren's back soothingly and telling him to breathe. Eren's breathing normalized. "Getting better?"

Eren nodded removing his hands from his face, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths.

"I'll drive you and pick you up from work today," Levi stated to him. There was no way he was letting Eren drive anything in his condition. "What time do you get off?"

"Six," Eren said without a complaint.

"Alright. Come on, your coffee is getting cold." Levi helped Eren up from the floor. He went on to brushing his teeth after that god awful vomiting. He still felt a bit nauseous but not as much as before. This he could handle.

Eren watched him brush his teeth, not heeding Levi's words about cold coffee. "How can you be so calm?" Eren asked when Levi was rinsing his mouth clean.

Levi thought of something witty to say but ended up stating the truth. "It is my way to cope with unexpected situations."

Eren scoffed. "You yelled at me when I tried to tell you about the pregnancy."

Levi grimaced. That he had done. But what he meant was that he coped by staying calm when someone else needed help or the situation needed handling. He could always react later, let the facts sink in. "I thought you had planned this without my consent," he said instead of explaining himself.

"What? You thought I had knocked you up for.. whatever reason?"

"Yes."

"Jesus." Eren covered his eyes with his hand. "Now I understand your reaction perfectly. No wonder you 'knew' about the pregnancy." Eren laughed a little suddenly finding it funny.

"This is not funny."

"This is fucking funny if you think about it. We are both pregnant and we didn't even realize it. Oh my god, our kids won't have any hope in this world."

"They'll be fine." Levi brushed through Eren on his way to pick up his car keys. "Drink that coffee of yours quickly. We're leaving in five minutes."

"Oh my god. I can't even imagine the faces of people when they realize we are both expecting." Eren still couldn't believe it. "We need to buy everything double. I'll repeat my first statement. We are going to die."

"Stop being so over dramatic." Levi flung his coat over his shoulders, keeping it there while waiting for Eren to empty the cup of coffee. "I'm sorry," he said after a while.

"About what?" Eren asked in confusion.

"About the milk. I wasn't supposed to snap like that."

Eren gave him a weak smile. "You are scary when you want to be."

"I can't say it wasn't my intention but I didn't mean to take it so far."

Eren waved his hand, dismissing the whole thing as he put the empty cup in the sink. "It's fine. I will try not to leave the milk on the counter again."

Levi sighed. "I only want you to clean up after yourself. I'm not asking much."

"Like I said, I get it." Eren picked up his own jacket and they were on their way.

It was until Levi was in his office, sitting behind a closed door that he let his face fell and leaned against his hands. "Fucking perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>This chapter was SO inspired by my hate towards my roommate and her lovely way of leaving stuff around and not cleaning after herself and … you get the picture. I sometimes feel like exploding.


End file.
